Jubilee and WeaponX
by deathgeonous
Summary: AUOCCWhat if? The old, 'What if Jubilee was caught by WeaponX' question. My way. Discontinued. Rewrite coming someday.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Deathgeonous here with yet a third Jubilee based story. I am going to try to keep all of them updated monthly. Well it is an AU\OCC\ and What If? Yet again. Seems all I do, no?

And Yet Again, I do not own, Jubilee, any other X-men Character, any other Fictional Character, any Fictional Place or Thing, any Real Person Place or Thing in this story. My work though. I'm doing something I hardly ever do in this story though. It's third person. Tell me if I'm doing it alright.

JUBILEE AND WEAPON-X

PART ONE

BRAKE OUT

It was time. Today she would escape, or die, it didn't really matter any more. For the past four years, she had been the prisoner of Weapon-X. They had done horrible things to her, like give her a slightly weaker version of Logan's healing factor, just so they could test out their new Adamatiam bonding process. 'Bastard's always did like that.' She thought. They had upped her paffs also. They then started messing with her head and then sent her into combat training after combat training. She had to win those or die.

Then two years ago they acquired Sabertooth and started working on him. Today they were going to fight each other in a spar, 'To see their development.' The lead scientist had said. But Jubilee had a plan. One that she had shared with Sabertooth. One she hoped he would follow, or she was dead. But after four years of this, she just didn't care. Escape or die, either was alright with her.

They entered form opposite ends of the training room. She went a quarter of the way in, and waited for Sabertooth. She had long range powers; he needed to get up close with his claws. She fired at him, lightly, not wanting to hurt him much, he was her only ally in this place, and waited till he got close. Then they were dukeing it out hand to hand, his claws versus her fists, and then they implemented her plan.

Sabertooth grabbed the back of her neck and tore out the inhibiter chip in her neck, while she detonated the chip in his. If not for the healing factor both of them possessed, they would have died due to the trauma to the brain stem. Sabertooth was, of course the first to wake, just in time to greet the soldiers entering the room. He launched him self at them, taking the bullets from their guns, till he was among them, slashing out with his claws, killing them.

Jubilee woke as the last soldier died to Sabertooth's feral rage. "Get over here!" she scream at Sabertooth, who readily complied. Jubilee then blasted out with all the power she could, utterly obliterating the base.

"Well they wanted my paffs stronger." She said as she thought 'I will not faint, I will not faint.' over and over again. After thirty seconds though she started to feel better as her healing factor kicked in.

"Come on Frail, we have to move, Now! The reinforcements will be here any minute!" Sabertooth yelled.

She shook her head. "Yah, fine I'm fine now let's move." She said, running out to the woods, with Sabertooth behind her.

"Now what do we do?' Sabertooth asked.

She kept running and thought. "Well, we're in Canada, let's head for Ontario and meet with Mac and Heather. If their still there. If not let's hide there till we can get word to the X-men. And no fighting with any one got it?"

"Yah I got it." Sabertooth said. 'Damn frail,' he thought 'I owe her big time for getting me out and she knows it.' he thought.

Surprisingly to both of them, they exited the woods three day's later without meeting one soldier. They snuck down the road till they got to small road side bar.

"Would be easier getting to Ontario with some wheels." Sabertooth said looking at all the motorcycles.

"And some cash." Jubilee said. "But no killing. I've got a better plan. If that doesn't work we stick up the joint though."

He was surprised at the willingness to rob these people, but he was all for that. The no killing bothered him though, 'I could say I just misjudged my own strength, yah that's the ticket.' he thought.

But he had to know, "What's plan A then?"

"How are you at pool?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You know, after we fleece them, they're probably going to try to fight us to get their money back?"

"And that's when we get their keys." She said mater of factly.

He stopped walking suddenly at the deviousness of her plan. Fleece them at pool for money, start a bar brawl, and then take they keys to their motorcycles. The Frail was good. He chuckled and started walking.

As he entered, he watched as she picked a bikers wallet, took the cash while walking, and deposited the wallet in the trash. She was good! No one but him had noticed, and he only saw because he was looking for her as he entered.

As he came up to the bar she ordered two beers and two large stakes.

They ate, taking the edge off their hunger, and with new beers went over to the pool table. "Any of you losers ready for a real game?" Jubilee said as they got to the table.

The men bristled at this. "What did you say little girl?"

"I said that I could beat the pants off you in pool, and if you make one more little girl remark that's not the only thing I'll beat you in."

The man she was talking to said "Little girl you couldn't bet me in pool let alone that." And tried to push her aside, but found he couldn't move her. As he tried pushing her again, her fist came up and shattered his jaw.

That's when the bar fight erupted. Jubilee lost her self in the fight, reviling in the combat. She dodged some blows, but took most of them as she lashed out expertly with her fists and feet taking most men down in one or two hits.

Finally, it was just her and Sabertooth left standing, breathing hard, coming out of combat mode. They looked at each other, nodded, and collected the cash of every one and all the keys.

Out they went, each finding a bike they liked, and then tried keys till they found the one that worked. Dropping the rest of the keys, they sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

JUBILEE AND WEAPON-X

PART TWO

GETTING BACK IN TOUCH

A few days later they got to Ontario, and Jubilee singled to Sabertooth to stop. As they did so, she looked up Mac and Heather Hudson, found their address and memorized it.

They pulled up in front of their home about an hour later, they had only taken two wrong turns, and they got off their bikes.

"Dude, just wait here till I signal. I got to prep them for ya, Ok?" Jubilee said as Sabertooth just grunted in acknowledgement.

She walked up and knocked on the door, hoping they were home. After a minute the door opened showing Heather Hudson.

"Jubilee!" she screamed. "Where on earth have you been? Every one thought you were dead! Every one but Logan. He's still looking for you. Where were you, enough come in, sit down and tell me."

"Heather," Jubilee started standing in the door way. "I was captured by Weapon-X, they restarted, but I wasn't there alone for all of it. Half way through, they caught some one else, and I just escaped with him, can he come in too? He owes me, and has promised to behave, and has kept his word, so far."

"Who is it?" she asked suspiciously. She had a bad feeling she knew the answer.

Jubilee saw the look on Heather's face. "I think you guessed. Victor Creed."

"My god! You've been traveling around with him!" She yelled.

"God, can you be louder, sheesh. Yes I have. Now, can he come in or not, cause I'm not coming in without him."

She sweated a little. She couldn't leave Jubilee out side, but letting Victor Creed into her home? In the end, she had no choice, she had to help Jubilee, and if it meant helping Victor as well, so be it.

"Yes he can come in, now get in here, the both of you."

Jubilee signaled to Victor, and they both went in.

As they sat down Heather kept a close eye on Sabertooth, and listened as Jubilee explained what had happened in the last four years. As Jubilee talked, Heather stopped focusing on Victor and paid all her attention to Jubilee.

"That's, that's just horrible." Heather said as Jubilee ended her explanation. "What can I do to help?"

"Well we were hoping you could give the X-men a call, and like have them pick us up."

"Sure I can do that." She said getting up. She dialed the number and told them that Jubilee just showed up at her door with Sabertooth, claiming to have just escaped a new Weapon-X program.

"They'll be here in an hour or so." Heather said sitting down. "Can I interest you in some food or,"

"Sugar Bomb-Bombs? Or anything with a ton of sugar? Please?" Jubilee said excitedly.

"No Sugar Bomb-Bombs, but I do have some corn flakes and a sugar bowl." Heather started as Jubilee ran to the kitchen finding the milk corn flakes and the oh-so important sugar bowl. She made a bowl of corn flakes adding milk and a quarter of the full sugar bowl to it.

"MMMMM!" Jubilee moaned as she sunk into her sugar bliss. Victor and Heather Just stared at her, then looked at each other in shared wonderment that someone could down that much sugar, and then she made another bowl with the same amount.

"I was going to ask for a stake, but I think I just lost my appetite." Victor said shaking his head. 'How could anyone, even with a healing factor down so much sugar.' Victor thought.

Jubilee stopped eating cereal, only because she ran out of sugar. She then moved onto pancakes with real maple syrup.

As Jubilee started another batch, Heather said "Jubilee, I don't think you should be eating so much sugar, it's not healthy."

"Ah, but it is for me, my Paffs need them. But all I've gotten in the last four years is consent glucose shots. No sugary goodness for me. Now to make up for lost time." She said using the other half of the syrup bottle.

As she was looking for yet more sugar, she heard a plane land. And as Heather opened the door, Jubilee stood in front of Victor. "Now listen Tooth, Let me handle this, and if any one attacks you I'll handle them, don't attack back, we don't want a royal rumble in hear got it?"

"Yes." Was the curt reply. She had drilled him enough on this. Defense only, no offence. "She knows the Runt will want to attack me, and after hearing what she says, I'm a good target to vent on.' He thought. 'Still seeing him get his clock cleaned by her would be worth missing a fight with him.' He continued to think.

Logan was, of course, the first through the door. He stopped at the site of Jubilee, his little darling, standing in front of that monster Creed, like she was going to protect him from harm. He pushed that aside, he was told they escaped together, but he had to hear the story from her, then he could gut Creed.

"Darling, what happed? I've been looking for you for years! Every one said you were dead and to stop. But I knew you weren't! What happened? Where were you? All they said was you showed up here with him after escaping some one but they wouldn't tell me who."

'Hoo-Boy, they didn't tell him, now I have to.' Jubilee thought. Out loud she said "Thanks guys! Well you're looking at test subject two and three of Weapon-X. They restarted and caught me to be their little ginny pig. Even gave me some of your DNA, namely your healing factor, so they could test out a new version of the adamatiam bonding process. Then they messed with my paffs, my head and started me in combat training. Vic came two years after me. And when they told us that we were going to spar, 'to see our development' as they put it, I came up with a plan that would get us out of there."

"Yah, she did. The plan took real guts too. It was a live or die plan, runt. With better odds on us dieing. I told her if this plan works, I'll stick with her for life. I've pledged my loyalty to her runt. Look at it. She's trying to protect me from you at the moment. You know me runt. If I say I'll do something, I do it. In this case I follow her orders."

Logan was shocked. Victor Creed was hardly a man of his word, but he still had some honor. He could sense that he was telling the truth, he said he'd follow her and, for now, he'll do it. He still didn't trust him though, so he'll have to keep a close eye on him. But that's all he could do for now. So he'd just move on to the next item. "What was the plan?"

"You tell him Tooth, I know you want to. Hell you left everyone in the damn room wondering."

"Fine." Victor said smiling. He wanted to see the look on the runts face when he heard this. "We had inhibiter chips that doubled as bombs attach right here." he said pointing to his neck, just below the base of the skull, and just above the first vertebrae. "The plan was utter simplicity, in the fight I use my claws to rip out hers, while she blows mine up. I then since I would wake first, because her fake healing factor isn't as strong as yours or mine, and she knew it, I would take care of any guards that came till she woke up and could take care of the rest."

"What rest?" Logan asked.

"I atomized the base." Jubilee said flatly.

"You what?" Scott yelled.

"I said I atomized the damn base. Don't go all wholly then thou on me either. I didn't want to do it, but it was necessary to get us out."

Scott was not happy to hear this, but then nobody in the room really was.

Trying to break the tension, Henry said the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately it was, "Well let's get the two of you home. I need to get you to the lab to see what they did to you."

"LAB!" Jubilee and Victor yelled in unison.

"IDIOT!" Logan and Heather shouted in unison at the same time.

"What? Oh I see. Those fools give the rest of us scientists a bad name." Henry said shaking his head reliseing what he said wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

JUBILEE AND WEAPON-X

PART THREE

THE LAB VISIT

Later at the mansion, While Jubilee and Victor were being examined by Henry, the rest of the team were meeting in the war room, trying to come to terms with this latest devolpment.

"Well what I want to know is if we can trust Sabertooth." Scott said, standing up out of his chair and slamming his palm on the table.

"For now I think we can, don't know how long though, could be a week, could be forever." Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked puzzled.

"He's right." The Professor said. "I read his mind about the two years he was a prisoner of Weapon-X. Jubilee did more then get him out of there. She was his only ally, and kept him as sane as he can be. He's grown dependent on her. I can see now I was trying to treat him wrong last time. He's like a pack animal in this way; he's either a rouge male, or subservient to an alpha. In this case, Jubilee is now his alpha."

"Great," Logan began. "does Jubilee realizes this?"

"To some extent, not totally. I have to talk with her about this." Charles said sighing. "But to answer your question Scott, as long as he sees Jubilee as his alpha, we can trust him. Now I suggest we go do to the lab to see what they did to them."

As they entered the lab, Logan asked "So what did the bastards do to them?"

"Well Jubilee was heavily worked on. They have spliced her DNA with yours Logan, giving her a slightly weaker form of all your mutations, most notably your healing factor. They also gave her an adamantam skeleton, but I'm shocked at the changes they made to the process. The metal's purer, tinsel strength stronger, and more evenly distributed then yours."

"So you're saying her's is stronger then mine." Logan said.

"Yes much stronger. Now they also played around with her own DNA, strengthening her own power. When she said she atomized the base I was thought she was exaggerating, but looking at this, she could easily atomize a large mountain and be fine. Her destructive capabilities are most impressive. I'm not sure about the messing with her mind and combat scenarios she said she went through I'll leave that up to you, Professor."

"As for Mr. Creed, he was upgraded, shall we say, in a much different way. There are thousands of wires going through his nervous system and muscle structure, heightening his reflexes, strength and healing factor. It's like they wanted to make him more of what he already was."

"Is that all they did to him?" Charles asked.

"Physically yes. I don't know about mentally." Henry replied.

"Hey are we like done yet? We're getting kind of antsy in here. And Vic is really starting to growl."


End file.
